fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trajan
Trajan (トレージャン, Toreejan) is a mage who is affiliated with the mysterious group known as The Altar. A seemingly powerful mage, Trajan is the group's second-in-command, as well as it's primary gatherer of intelligence and enforcer. As the most mobile and active member of the group, Trajan lives a rather nomadic life, putting himself at the forefront of the organizations external affairs. He travels far and wide across the wizarding world, keeping tabs on any notable events or mages that might be significant to The Altar's ephemeral leader, Ashoka. It is currently unknown why the organization is gathering such intel, or what their overall motives are. Though seeming to usually display a quiet and reserved demeanor, Trajan is a merciless combatant who demands the utmost respect and compliance befitting his rank as second-in-command. If any of the other core members step out of line, Trajan has been known to apathetically threaten to kill them, resulting in the remaining Altar members sinking into submission in his presence. He is a founding member of the organization, alongside Ashoka, and is fiercely loyal to his superior. Additionally, Trajan is the only member of the organization to have ever actually seen Ashoka's face, and regularly serves as the mysterious leader's proxy to the rest of the organization's members. Appearance Trajan is a rather imposing figure wherever he goes. A noticeably tall and gruff-looking man, he has been likened to having the appearance of "the world's buffest hobo." He has glossy black hair that reaches to his jawline, which he keeps a portion of tied back in a small bun while letting the rest hang freely at the back of his head. He possesses a rugged beard, not particularly caring much for grooming as he journeys from place to place. He has the physique befitting someone who possesses his battle experience, being of a solid, well-muscled build, as well as having numerous battle scars scattered across his body and face. He is also noted with usually wearing a rather intense expression. Being well into his forties, Trajan has accumulated a fair amount of wrinkles and lines to his face, but Ashoka has noted that he was handsome in his younger years. Trajan's attire is primarily comprised of humble components, based more on practically and comfortability as opposed to aesthetic purposes. He wears a tight-fitted, short-sleeved black shirt, as well as long pants with many rips and patches sewn together. On his right shoulder he dons an armored plate, which connects to a worn out red cape with numerous holes in it. On his right arm is a matching silver gauntlet from which he can project his energy shield, Sigea. His left hand is wrapped in bandages up to his elbow. The most noticeable feature of Trajan's wardrobe is the large pentagonal plate he wears on his chest, with what appears to be the number two carved into it, seemingly denoting his rank within The Alter. During his travels he usually dons a simple dark gray, hooded cloak over his regular clothes to conceal his identity. Personality History thumb|left|150px|Trajan eighteen years ago, before the formation of The Altar X X Equipment Sigea (匿神, Toku no Kami): Trajan is equipped with a sturdy metal gauntlet on his right hand and forearm, but besides that it also houses a magic shield known as Sigea. To activate the shield, Trajan simply closes his fist, and a translucent disk of red energy blooms from his wrist. The face of the shield is rather plain and solid-colored, and is about seventy-five centimeters in diameter. Despite its rather unremarkable appearance however, Sigea has proven to be an extremely reliable item as long as it has been in Trajan's possession, capable of withstanding considerably powerful magical blasts from even S-Class wizards. Additionally, the shield itself is the result of a self-sustaining enchantment placed on the gauntlet by the original owner, so it does not require any magical energy from the wielder to be activated. That being said, the shield is not completely indestructible. If it bares the brunt of an extremely powerful magical attack, it could possibly shatter, and in the event that this happens the shield requires a brief recharge period before it is usable again. Still, an attack of such magnitude is rare, and the shield has only shattered once or twice in the many years it has been in Trajan's ownership. Magic and Abilities Immense Strength: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Weapon Specialist: Keen Intellect: Great Magical Power: Vulcan Gaze (鍛冶屋窓, Kajiya Mado): Trivia * His appearance is based on General Zod from the DC Comics, specifically the Injustice series. * Trajan is named for the Roman Emperor Trajan, who reigned during the first century AD. Category:The Altar Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Shield User Category:Wandering Mage